Arabian Nights
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. Lucius Malfoy es perseguido en el desierto por un moreno de ojos verdes que lo hará delirar... de placer. HarryxLucius


* * *

**Arabian Nights**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Esto es tan sólo un figmento de la imaginación algo cansada de una autora que está pronta a continuar sus otras historias así que no me vayan a acusar.

* * *

Lucius nunca había corrido tanto en su vida como ese día. Hacía meses que el Lord había sido vencido y él había tenido que darse a la huída. Justo en esos momentos se encontraba en alguna parte del desierto… aunque no estaba seguro en cuál de todos los desiertos del mundo. Se suponía que nadie podría encontrarlo allí pero al cabo de una semana el maldito de Potter se había aparecido y había comenzado la persecución. Sí que había crecido el chiquillo ¿y dónde demonios había aprendido a montar? Su propio caballo lo había perdido hacía ya un día cuando una repentina tormenta de arena lo había revolcado por medio desierto… o eso suponía, en el proceso también había perdido su varita y eso era lo que en realidad lo hacía maldecir cada vez que hundía sus pies en la candente arena. Tenía sed, tenía hambre, tenía calor y el cuerpo le dolía, probablemente a causa de la deshidratación pero continuaba corriendo o intentándolo.

Bajó finalmente la montaña de arena hasta un lugar semi rocoso donde para su alivio sus pies tenían terreno más firme donde pisar. Se reacomodó la capa sobre la cabeza, sin ella seguramente ya habría sufrido una insolación. Continuó a paso un poco más pausado intentando recuperar el aliento. Había observado desde el tope de la montaña y sólo había visto arena y más arena, arriesgándose de esa forma a ser divisado por su perseguidor.

Como llamado por sus propios pensamientos escuchó los cascos de un caballo a todo galope sobre el suelo de piedra. Volteó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el negro corcel avanzar en su dirección. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente pero el jinete se acercaba a él de forma inexorable, con un galopar cómodo como para burlarse de su propia incapacidad para escapar.

El jinete sonrió envuelto en su túnica negra que semejaba las ropas de un príncipe árabe, con sus dedos llenos de brillantes joyas y en su turbante una piedra que brillaba roja como la sangre. Se inclinó hacia el lado sin perder el balance y dejó que el caballo se acercara por el lado del hombre en movimiento. El brazo extendido lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió a su montura dejándolo atravesado sobre la silla. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para atarle las manos a la espalda y acomodarlo sentado sobre el caballo, luego espoleó el animal y desaparecieron sobre la candente arena como si de un espejismo.

* * *

Fue bajado del caballo de forma poco elegante y trastabilló con las gruesas alfombras de pieles que cubrían el suelo, al menos eso disminuyó el golpe cuando finalmente rodó por el suelo. Tan rápido como pudo se enderezó dándole una mirada fulminante al muchacho que tenía en frente pero desde atrás de la mordaza no tenía mucha fuerza por lo que dio un resoplido indignado al ver la sonrisa del joven. "Lucius Malfoy, bienvenido a mi humilde morada… eh… provisional morada…" Dijo haciendo un ademán a su alrededor para mostrarle el interior de la tienda de campaña que aunque se veía pequeña y descolorida por fuera, por dentro era digna de un sheik. El movimiento hizo que los collares que llevaba al cuello sonaran suavemente. Lucius arqueó una ceja tomando en consideración la indumentaria. Al darse cuenta Harry dio una vuelta mostrándole el atuendo. "Fantástico¿no crees? Muy reales, por cierto." Dijo mostrándole una mano llena de anillos de piedras preciosas. Se despojó de la tela que cubría su cabeza como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida para luego quitarse la túnica exterior dejando ver las ropas negras que llevaba debajo y con ellas una hermosa cimitarra atada a la cintura que quitó con mucho cuidado y colocó sobre una de las pieles.

Se acercó y Lucius reprimió naturalmente el impulso de alejarse dándole a cambio una mirada desafiante. El joven se limitó a quitarle la mordaza por lo que movió la quijada tratando de quitar la molestia que le había causado. "¿Por qué huyes de mí, Lucius?" Preguntó de buen ánimo el joven.

"Vete al infierno, Potter." Escupió negándose a responder, el joven se enderezó y se acercó a unos baúles de donde sacó unas ropas algo extrañas de prístina blancura y una daga igual de adornada que la cimitarra.

"Bien… bien, entonces tendré que usar otros métodos para hacerte hablar." Dijo regresando a su lado. Esta vez Lucius no pudo evitar intentar retirarse pero la mano libre del muchacho lo atrapó de inmediato regresándolo a su lugar. "Sh, no te voy a hacer daño." Dijo riendo por lo bajo, haciéndolo enfurecer.

"Quítame las manos de encima." Gruñó furioso el rubio.

"Ah… Ah… No hasta que me digas por qué huiste."

"Muérete." Siseó con furia. Pero al muchacho no pareció preocuparle la respuesta, era como si ya se la esperara y estuviera contenta con ella. Fue entonces que lo vio acercar la daga a sus ropas. Se estremeció involuntariamente cuando notó la agilidad que tenían con el instrumento mientras comenzaba a cortar sus ropas. La humillación le subió al rostro cuando su cuerpo comenzó a quedar al descubierto mostrando la piel aún clara e irremediablemente la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

"Apuesto a que estás muy acalorado, un día sin tu varita, vagando en el desierto… uh, demasiado para un Malfoy." Dijo con una sonrisa antes de quitarle el último trapo de tela que cubría su dignidad. Lo hizo poner en pie encaminándolo más adentro de la tienda. No se resistió más de lo que su dignidad le permitía no fuera a ser que el muchacho decidiera nuevamente tirarlo al suelo. Lo llevó tras unas cortinas que ocultaban una tina llena de agua, varios frascos de jabones de esencia y toallas. Lo hizo entrar en la tina y sentarse para luego poner las ropas que llevaba al lado y tomar un cubo que estaba allí dispuesto.

Refrescante agua limpia escurrió por su cabeza y espalda haciéndolo cerrar los ojos hasta que las solicitas manos comenzaron a enjabonar sus cabellos y su cuerpo con un paño. El agua olía a lirios y jazmines, refrescando no sólo su cuerpo sino también sus sentidos. No fue hasta que el muchacho llegó a sus partes más privadas que el acto lo incomodó realmente pero no emitió sonido alguno menos aún alguna palabra que provocara la risa del maldito ojiverde.

Mentalmente agradeció que le faltara la malicia de un hombre adulto sino hubiera estado en graves problemas, especialmente cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar favorablemente a las suaves caricias. "¿Podrías soltarme?" Murmuró con la esperanza de que su tono humillado hiciera mella en las intenciones del Gryffindor.

"¿Me dirás por qué?" Lucius apretó los labios obstinadamente. "De acuerdo, seguimos en las mismas." Continuó enjabonándolo con una sonrisa divertida. Finalmente Harry lo hizo poner en pie para enjuagarlo y el agua le quitó los últimos restos de jabón. El joven lo secó a consciencia prestando demasiada atención a su entrepierna.

Al terminar lo llevó a otra parte de la tienda tras unas cortinas de gasa donde sólo había cojines y más cojines sobre las pieles en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que debía estar usando un hechizo para bloquear los efectos del candente sol porque el aire en el interior se sentía mucho más fresco. Lo dejó de pie justo en el medio, tan desnudo como había venido al mundo mientras lo rodeaba lentamente admirando su cuerpo. Lo vio quitarse los anillos, dejándolos en una pequeña urna para tomar un pedazo de cinta de seda y un cepillo pesadamente adornado.

Le cepilló los cabellos con mucha paciencia, desenredándolos para luego trenzarlos y atarlos con la cinta. Finalmente tomó un frasco en sus manos y se detuvo a sus espaldas. "¿Aún no quieres hablar?" Volvió a apretar los finos labios y dio un pequeño resoplido de sorna.

Tomó una buena cantidad del contenido y lo calentó en sus manos para poner las manos sobre su espalda y comenzar a esparcirlo. Se sentía en el paraíso y de no haber sido porque tenía las manos atadas todo habría sido perfecto. Harry continuó acariciándolo con tortuosa lentitud, esparciendo el ungüento por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear al llegar a su entrepierna nuevamente, especialmente cuando se arrodilló frente a su sexo y aquellos labios estuvieron cerca de satisfacer su deseo. Era extraño verlo en aquellas ropas, deliciosamente exótico, como la imagen de un sheik con el rostro casi de niño aunque la fuerza de sus manos desmentía lo último. Contuvo la respiración cuando una de aquellas manos se deslizó entre sus nalgas untándolo ahí también. Casi gimió cuando el ojiverde detuvo sus atenciones para ir en busca de las extrañas ropas.

Eran como una especie de tela transparente que ató a su cintura y que apenas cubría su hombría y que se retorcía levemente pasando por entre sus piernas y que se acomodaba justo en su hendidura para dejar al descubierto su trasero y asegurarse nuevamente en su cintura. Sus ojos grises no podían dejar de ver en aquellos otros verdes como las esmeraldas por lo que no pasó desapercibida la mirada maliciosa cuando ajustó un poco más el cordón haciéndolo contener la respiración. Las manos luego se deslizaron por su pecho ayudadas por el ungüento para molestar sus ya sensitivos pezones. "Potter." Susurró sin poder evitarlo ya. El joven lo acarició unos segundos más y luego volvió a alejarse dejándolo levemente excitado.

Regresó con unas cadenas doradas y un collar plano que ajustándose a su cuello le cubría los hombros y parte del pecho. Sin moverse de su lugar rodeó su cintura y alcanzó las muñecas donde ajustó los finos grilletes de la cadena que ahora le cruzaba el vientre. De pronto le mostró nuevamente la daga para luego deslizar la punta por todo su pecho y costado hasta alcanzar las ataduras y cortarlas, sin perder tiempo tomó la cadena y la ajustó en la argolla que colgaba del frente del collar. Lucius se sobó las muñecas levemente para luego dejar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho que era hasta donde las cadenas el permitían movimiento.

Observó las cadenas con leve curiosidad, restringían sus movimientos pero no demasiado, comprendió entonces que eran sólo para hacerlo sentir como una especie de esclavo y no para inmovilizarlo por completo. "¿Aún te niegas a contestar mi pregunta?" Susurró Harry sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Creo que soportaré la tortura." Murmuró de vuelta con el deseo envolviéndolo en llamas. Lo que fuera que el joven tuviera en mente para él, por Merlín, que lo hiciera ya. Sintió un leve tirón en las cadenas que iban a su cuello y enrojeció de vergüenza al recordar su estado pero hasta el momento el joven Potter no había intentado dañarlo por lo que podía arriesgarse a pensar que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo ahora sin embargo se preguntaba por qué no lo había reportado directamente al Ministerio donde seguramente lo estaban buscando por su asociación con el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry lo llevó hasta los cojines en el suelo y allí lo hizo sentar, los cojines eran mucho más suaves de lo que imaginaba e invitaban a recostarse y descansar y Lucius estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba cuando el joven desató sus cabellos y comenzó a peinarlos con delicadeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al poco rato y estuvo luchando por mantenerse despierto pero la caminata, el calor, la sed y el hambre habían sido demasiado. Algo frío y bastante dulce tocó sus labios y lo hizo abrir los ojos con un poco de atención. El joven sostenía un pedazo de fruta cerca de su boca. Ni siquiera protestó para tomar lo que se le ofrecía tal cual si fuera el esclavo más mimado del sheik. Sonrió levemente mientras disfrutaba la comida, a todos los Malfoy les gustaba ser mimados de una u otra forma. Otro pedazo de fruta tan dulce como el primero encontró el camino a sus labios.

Perdiendo poco a poco la noción de su orgullo herido Lucius terminó lamiendo con deleite los dedos que le daban de comer. La comida terminó con un poco de vino que bebió directamente del vaso en las manos de su captor. "¿Qué harás conmigo?" Preguntó cansado de esperar lo que habría de suceder.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Pero si me dices por qué huiste de mí entonces te diré a qué vine."

"Sé a qué viniste." Dijo con algo de arrogancia, el ojiverde no le dijo nada más y se limitó a retirar el resto de la comida para resumir el cepillado de su cabello. Ahora con el hambre y la sed satisfechos, limpio y sin tener que preocuparse de ocultarse el sueño lo venció con facilidad.

* * *

Lucius despertó con la sensación de ser observado, sin equivocarse pudo encontrar la figura del joven de ojos verdes observándolo con detenimiento. Esta vez vestía una túnica un poco menos cubridora de color rojo sangre. El continuaba vestido de la misma forma en que se había quedado dormido sintiéndose deliciosamente relajado y tranquilo, el ungüento que le había puesto el joven lo había repuesto completamente y ahora se sentía con deseos de disfrutar aquella fantasía que tan convenientemente se le presentaba. Se removió seductoramente sobre los cojines con la mirada esmeralda aún sobre su cuerpo. "¿Aún no quieres hablar, esclavo?" Lucius negó al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho con lentitud. "Entonces espero que sepas atenerte a las consecuencias de tu desobediencia."

El joven se puso en pie y se quitó la camisa quedando vestido únicamente con aquellos pantalones anchos que se translucían y dejaban ver la marcada erección producto del tiempo que había pasado mirándolo dormir y dándose suaves caricias cuyo único propósito era mantener viva la llama del deseo. Se fijó también en que el sol del desierto había besado aquella piel desnuda dándole un hermoso color dorado oscuro, los músculos se movieron bajo la piel y él se humedeció los labios adivinando lo que estaba por suceder. Arqueó una ceja al notar por primera vez una especie de tatuaje con símbolos árabes que comenzaba en el vientre del joven y se perdía hacia el interior de la tela que cubría su sexo. "De pie." Le ordenó con decisión y Lucius lo hizo tan rápido como pudo mientras conservaba su felina gracia.

El ojiverde lo rodeó nuevamente, caminando de aquella forma dominante, digna de su representación y se detuvo a sus espaldas agarrando sus glúteos con firmeza y masajeándolos con fuerza. "Es hora de que cumplas con tu propósito, esclavo. Es hora de complacer a tu amo y señor." Lucius dio un leve respingo cuando las manos del joven pasaron a su entrepierna y sujetaron su sexo sin aviso. "Veo que eres un buen esclavo… porque ya estás listo para complacerme." Sin mediar más palabras desató la tela que lo cubría, apartándola con brusquedad dejándolo desnudo una vez más. "Ahora en tus manos y rodillas."

Con un ligero temblor obedeció, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre los cojines. Sus rubios cabellos se desparramaban sobre sus hombros cuando sintió al joven posicionarse a sus espaldas. Con algo de gel fue preparado y jadeó cuando el ojiverde encontró el lugar que lo hacía perder la razón. No tan niño… no tan inexperto… se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose responder de manera bastante entusiasta, aquella era suficiente experiencia como para satisfacerlo a la perfección a juzgar por la rapidez con la que había encontrado su próstata.

La preparación fue larga, demasiado para su gusto, en especial porque sabía que no podría volver a mirar al moreno con orgullo, simplemente no le quedaba nada puesto que había comenzado a rogar que se lo metiera de una vez con toda la desvergonzada lujuria de una prostituta mientras intentaba empalarse en los dedos que lo estrechaban. A eso había sido reducido por el odiado mocoso. Pero la recompensa fue mucho más grande que su orgullo y que su espera cuando el sexo del joven lo penetró hasta el fondo. Cuánto había crecido el chico y él daba gracias por eso, aún cuando sabía que terminaría bastante adolorido cuando finalizara la fantasía porque estaba seguro que aquella sólo era una fantasía del joven y que tan pronto terminara el Salvador del Mundo Mágico lo entregaría al Ministerio y a las autoridades. Tendría que ingeniárselas entonces para evitar dicha suerte y si ofreciéndosele nuevamente lograba retrasar el momento entonces lo haría, bastante se había arrastrado frente de Voldemort quien nunca le había dado tanta satisfacción como el mocoso.

Recostó el rostro en los cojines exponiéndose y permitiendo que el ojiverde lo penetrara más profundamente obteniendo de esa forma una sonrisa que no pudo ver mientras los dedos de Harry se clavaban con más fuerza en su carne. Una mano atacó su erección mientras la otra retorció con suavidad uno de sus pezones. Gritó su satisfacción a la misma vez que el joven y ronroneó extrañamente al sentir las últimas pulsaciones y estremecimientos de su propio cuerpo.

Al terminar ambos cayeron exhaustos sobres los cojines, Harry abrazado a su espalda y descansando su rostro contra ella sin salir de su interior. Poco a poco fueron recuperando el aliento, molestándose levemente cuando la carne del moreno lo abandonó.

"Tuve miedo." Susurró Lucius de improviso, interrumpiendo la agradable atmósfera y respondiendo a la pregunta que tantas veces le hiciera el joven.

"No debiste huir, hacía una semana que sabía dónde te ocultabas, me estaba desquiciando pensando en cómo acercarme sin que te sintieras de esa forma." Lucius le dio un leve i jumhh /i despreocupado. "¿No vas a preguntarme por qué vine a buscarte?"

"Sé por qué viniste." Contestó sin dignarse a mirar al joven.

"No lo creo. Pregúntame." Lucius volteó los ojos pero sintiendo que no cambiaría nada si le seguía el juego le preguntó.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" El tono era uno aburrido y algo fastidiado.

"Uumhhh… El señor Fudge quería saber si asistirás a la fiesta de Fin de Año que ofrecerá el Ministerio. Los lugares están muy comprometidos y no quería dejarte fuera sólo porque estás de vacaciones en el exterior." Lucius tardó un poco en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo, su frustración, su temor, su ira y su rencor se fundieron en una emoción imposible de expresar.

"Voy a matarte, Potter. Después que descanse, claro está." Gruñó contra el cojín y sólo pudo escuchar la risa del moreno a sus espaldas.

"Eres un esclavo muy mimado." Ronroneó mientras lo acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

"Sí, sí, sí, ya veremos quién es el esclavo cuando despierte." Gruñó aún con la cara contra el cojín.

"Estaré esperando." Comentó con voz seductora el joven.

"Ya duérmete." Exclamó Lucius enojado.

"Sí, amo." Respondió entre risas el joven.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
